


Mens sana in corpore sano

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [8]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Tris hires Tobias as her personal trainer and the workout session becomes a little unconventional (Anonymous Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mens sana in corpore sano

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm working on other prompts as we speak, but at the same time I write for YAMATW and my original novel for NaNoWriMo.

Mens sana in corpore sano

Prompt: Tris hires Tobias as her personal trainer and the workout session becomes a little unconventional (Anonymous Tumblr).

Tris' POV

God, I hate pull-ups. Why do I have to do them again? I think Tobias really likes to see me suffer. Can someone please remind me why I hired a personal trainer?

"Come on, Tris, you can do it" he says standing next to me. "It's not that hard" he comments. Fuck off, Eaton. Why don't you do it then?

"Maybe not for you." You son of a bitch.

"I know that look" he says staring at me.

"What look?" I ask and pull up again. I groan. This is so fucking hard.

"The I'm going to kill you Tobias look" he says with a chuckle. That does it. I let go and land on my feet. I take a step toward him and get in his face.

"You know what?"

"What?" he asks amused.

"Fuck you" I shout. Thankfully, no one's at the gym at this late hour to hear me.

"Trust me, sweetheart, if you can't do ten pull-ups you sure as hell can't fuck me" he says all cocky.

"Wanna bet, you smug son of a bitch?" I say and grin. Wait. What did I just say? He is my trainer. We can't get involved.

"Are you challenging me?" he asks, that stupid grin still on his face.

"Fuck, yeah" I say. Shut the fuck up, Tris. Before I know it he closes the distance between us and envelops me in his embrace. He presses his lips to mine and licks them to make me open my mouth. I open it immediately, even though I intended to keep it closed. He thrusts his tongue inside my mouth and mates it with my own and I feel myself getting warmer with each stroke of his talented tongue. I always fantasized how he would feel pressed against me, his tongue in my mouth, his cock in my pussy, pounding me until I no longer know who I am. My mind is telling me to pull back, to protest, but my body melts against his. I soon forget why I even wanted to pull away. God, I love how he feels. And by the bulge in his pants he seems to enjoy this too.

We soon get rid of our clothes and get down to business. I lay down on a bench, my legs spread and Tobias sits on the floor. His face is in front of my pussy and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I want to cover myself up, but he holds my hands back.

"Don't. You look so beautiful, Tris" he says with a sincere smile. I can't reply because his tongue licks my folds and I throw my head back. Oh God, how long I've been waiting for this. He sucks my clit and bites lightly while inserting two fingers inside me, stretching me. I moan and arch my back and he increases his pace. I soon feel my release approach and command him to go harder, faster, deeper. I come hard on his hand and face and he laps all my love juices away, cleaning me up. I am still dazed from my orgasm when he stands up and hovers over me. "You taste so good" he says wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. I smile up at him. "You still good to go?" he asks with a sexy smirk. I grin and nod. "Get up, turn around and hold onto the bench" he says the same way he orders me around during training. But I oblige nevertheless. I bend over and hold onto the bench, sticking my ass out. I feel the tip of his cock rubbing against my slick entrance and before I know what's going on, he buries himself deep inside me. I moan loudly when he hits me just in the right place. He waits for a moment before he pulls back and starts a steady in and out pace.

"Harder" I pant and he pounds harder. "Faster" and he increases his speed. "Fuck" I shout.

"That's what I'm doing" he says and I burst out laughing which throws us off.

"You son of a bitch, you made me laugh" I say still laughing. I turn around and get off the bench standing in front of him.

"That's because I'm a funny guy" he says with a smirk.

"Yeah, but now we can start all over again."

"I don't mind. I can go all night" he says lifting my head with his index finger. He presses a gentle kiss to my lips and wraps his arms around me. "I quit" he says and I look at him surprised.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I quit, I can't be your personal trainer and your boyfriend" he says. It takes me a moment to register what he said.

"You are not my boyfriend" I say.

"But I should be. Don't you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks with an adorable grin.

"What makes you think I even want that?" I ask amused, but he probably sees right through me.

"Tris, I've known you for a while now. We both have been hiding around the finger. I like you, you like me. The only thing that kept us from being together was your idea that as your personal trainer we can't get involved. There's no rule that forbids that" he says. I know he is right. I decided to keep things between us professional.

"So, you want me to be your girlfriend" I say and he smiles.

"Yeah, very much actually."

"Will you still train me?"

"Only of you want, but if you're looking for physical exercise I know some other workout that you might enjoy more" he says wiggling his eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

"Could you still be my trainer? I'm already used to the routine and despite the fact that you are a dic…tator" I say and he smirks "you do a great job."

"If that's what you want" he says and I nod. "So, you my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. But can I ask something."

"Sure."

"Would you please fuck me now?" I ask and he bursts out laughing. He picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He explores my mouth with his talented tongue and I moan into our heated kiss. I feel him move but I have no clue where he is taking me until I hit a cold surface with my back. I break the kiss and turn around and see our reflections in the wall mirror. Before I can even think of something to say his dick finds home in my pussy and he starts pounding me relentlessly. He reaches between our bodies and circles my bundle of nerves, while sucking hard on my shoulder, occasionally biting into my heated flesh. I feel my orgasm approach and I hold on tight. With a hard thrust and a stroke of his tongue along my jaw I come and take him with me. We breathe heavily and rest our foreheads against each other. When we calm a little Tobias pulls away a little to look into my eyes.

"That was even better than I imagined. It's so much better when I fuck my girlfriend" he says and I laugh lightly.

"I like this workout program better than the pull-ups" I say and he laughs before kissing my breasts.

"There's plenty more where that came from" he promises. Oh, I hope so.


End file.
